The VHS-C (compact) videotape cassette has a visor-type door which, as shown in U.K. patent application No. 2,091,213, is biased to either a fully opened or fully closed position by a U-shaped leaf spring acting against a slide rod. Standard specifications for the VHS-C cassette require the door to snap to either the fully opened or fully closed position if moved to within 20.degree. of either position. The full size VHS videotape cassette and the Betamax videotape cassette have similar visor-type doors which are biased only to the closed position by metal coil springs.
In the door-biasing mechanism of the U.K. application, a supply of springs and slide rods must be available to the assembler. If the assembled cassette is dropped onto a hard surface, a plastic part holding that spring may break.